castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Beckett
Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Relationships Romance Richard Castle Beckett's initial relationship with Castle was strained, in part due to her viewing him as immature and reckless. However, she did see that he was important in solving difficult cases. After "Sucker Punch", however - which featured Castle willingly using $100,000 of his own money simply to fake a contract to catch the man who killed her mother, followed by him volunteering to terminate their partnership after his presence forced her to kill her mother's murderer, without learning who hired him - her relationship with him has shown great improvement, as she can be seen getting burgers with him after a case. Castle also has come to talk with her more about Alexis, including her wanting to buy a motorized scooter and her falling in love with a boy named Ashley. In "A Rose for Everafter", Beckett struggles with her burgeoning feelings for Castle when he turns out to have a very attractive ex, Kyra Blaine (Alyssa Milano). As well as her looks, she's real and, as Beckett observes to Castle, "I didn't think you went for real." Kyra likewise points out to Beckett that "he only dedicates books to people he really cares about, and, as she heads off on her delayed honeymoon, her last words to an uncertain Kate are, "He's all yours." Even Lanie comes right out and asks her how she feels about Castle's "one that got away" and ends up shouting after her, "Honey, just because you can't see what's going on, doesn't mean everybody else can't see what's going on." In "Tick, Tick, Tick…", she is shown to be jealous of Castle's attention to Agent Shaw and her high-tech equipment. In the same episode, he is seen to be worried about her, even staying in her apartment to protect her from a murderer. He even made her pancakes in the morning, which she was teased about by Ryan and Esposito. During the aftermath of her apartment being blown up, Beckett stays at Castle's apartment, where she makes him breakfast. Her relationship with Castle is further demonstrated by her closeness to Alexis Castle, his daughter. Alexis looks up to Beckett and sees her as a friend and surrogate mother at times, even asking her advice on a foreign exchange program to France; Castle once even asked Beckett to help look after Alexis if he died, when he believed that he had been cursed after looking at a Mayan mummy. Beckett also dispenses parenting advice, telling Castle that Alexis is entering her "wild-child phase." In "A Deadly Game", Beckett was on the brink of telling Castle about her feelings for him when his ex-wife (Gina) showed up to go to the Hamptons with him, saying he'll "see Beckett in the fall." They do not share any communication whatsoever during the summer. In the season three premiere, "Deadly Affair", Beckett and her team find Castle at a crime scene and arrest him for murder (which she is shown to almost gladly do since he never called her once during the summer or upon his arrival back in town), but after he is proved innocent she lets him leave. Beckett "loses" a bet with Castle regarding who would discover evidence leading to the next stage of their investigation first - although they both received the evidence simultaneously-, which then results in him being reinstated as her partner. In "He's Dead, She's Dead", it is revealed that Beckett has looked at the biography page of Castle's official website, and thus knows his middle name is "Edgar". However, his real middle name is Alexander, Castle having legally changed his name from Richard Alexander Rodgers to Richard Edgar Castle (in tribute to Edgar Allan Poe) when he began writing. In "Nikki Heat", Beckett becomes jealous of the actress Natalie Rhodes when she sees her kissing Castle in the elevator. Unbeknownst to Beckett, Castle turned Rhodes down, because he felt that she was only acting out a fantasy he created (noting later to Beckett that sleeping with a woman posing as a fictional version of her would be too "meta"). In "Knockdown", Castle and Beckett kiss as a way to distract a guard, but afterwards, it's clearly seen by both their faces that they felt something more. In "Setup", Castle and Beckett can be seen in a concealed tarp together after being exposed to high levels of radiation. Castle asks Beckett about her recent trouble with her current boyfriend Josh and she says that Josh has been away a lot, and how she wants him to be there for her. Unfortunately, a man comes and interrupts before Castle can say something to Kate that could probably change their relationship. In "Countdown", Castle and Beckett are locked inside a giant freezer after raiding the location where a bomb is believed to be held. Fearing that they are both going to die as no one knows where they are, they eventually huddle together to keep warm, but are both very weak from the cold. Beckett thanks Castle for being there with her and Castle replies that he always will be. Beckett touches his face and says "I just want you to know that I...." but passes out before she can finish. Castle tries to wake her up, but he soon passes out as well. However, they are soon rescued by Esposito and Ryan. After finding the bomb later on, Castle and Beckett realize that it's too late for a bomb squad. Holding hands, they look into each other's eyes and then with only a second left, Castle yanks all the wires out, defusing the bomb as the timer hits 0:00. Relieved, he and Beckett hug. At the end of the day, Castle walks to the elevator, leaving Beckett and Josh to themselves. As Beckett is hugging Josh, she looks on at Castle until he's in the elevator. Castle looks completely heartbroken at the fact that they faced certain death twice and yet, neither one of them expressed their true feelings. In "The Dead Pool", she is "courted" by another writer, Castle's protégé, for information and characteristics. At the end of the episode, Castle openly admits to being jealous, causing her to turn down the writer calling herself a "one writer girl". When Castle thanks her, she replies "always". In "Knockout", Beckett tells Castle he and she are "over" after his unsuccessful attempt to dissuade her from continuing her obsessive pursuit of Hal Lockwood, an assassin connected to her mother's murder. While they fight Castle tells Beckett that he doesn't understand what their relationship is since they have "nearly died frozen in each other's arms, kissed each other, held hands, and spend their free time together, but they never talk about any of it". He also accuses her of "hiding" in relationships with men she doesn't love. While delivering a eulogy at Montgomery's funeral, Castle sees in the distance the sun reflecting off what he realizes to be a sniper rifle that is aimed at Beckett. Before he can tackle her out of the way, Beckett is shot in the chest. As she's laying on the ground, Castle begs her to stay with him and confesses his love for her, telling her "I love you, Kate" before she passes out with tears in her eyes. Beckett survives her injury after undergoing extensive surgery and even flatlining. When Castle visits her, she claims to have lost all memory of what happened and asks him to give her some time to process everything. However, a "couple of days" turns into three months and she still doesn't call Castle during that time (thus putting this in a mirror situation to that of the previous year when Castle didn't call Beckett for the whole summer, exactly three months as well and having the same result with Castle near furious with Kate for never contacting him). When she comes back to work, she meets her new boss, former Internal Affairs member Victoria Gates, with whom she immediately has a confrontation after she learns that the investigation into the attack on her, as well as Montgomery's death, has been closed. She also learns that, while she was away, Ryan, Esposito and Castle got some information, and that a storage facility possibly holding important information burned down, apparently in an accident. She meets with Castle - who has left the precinct since Beckett isn't there - and tells him that she broke up with Josh during the summer, and that she feels that she can't have an actual relationship while the people that had her mother killed are still free. She attempts to continue the investigation of her mother's death, but Castle convinces her to try and give it some time, so that things may become clearer. Beckett later confesses to her psychologist that she remembers everything upon getting shot, including Castle confessing his feelings for her, but does not admit this to anyone else. She refuses to pursue any relationship (including with Castle), until the man behind her mother and Roy Montgomery's deaths has been caught. In "Eye of the Beholder", Beckett is upset and becomes jealous when Castle becomes interested in another woman, Serena Kaye, but refuses to acknowledge her feelings towards Castle, leading her psychologist to question whether she's worried that he won't wait...or that he will. Castle becomes worried about Beckett when they are working on a sniper case and realizes that she is suffering from PTSD from her shooting. He asks Esposito, who also once suffered from PTSD, to help her overcome it. To do so, Esposito has her hold the type of gun she was shot with and tells her that she has to make what happened a strength instead of a weakness. Later on, knowing that Castle was the one who talked Esposito into helping her, she thanks him. In "47 Seconds", Martha encourages her son to tell Beckett how he feels; however, while Beckett is interrogating a suspect, she says "I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it", not knowing that Castle is the observation room and overheard it. Castle is stunned and obviously hurt that Beckett has been lying to him the entire time about not remembering anything. He tells Martha that since she never said anything, he believes that it must mean that she doesn't feel the same way. Although Martha believes that he should end his partnership now that he knows the truth, Castle decides to stay on the grounds that he wants to continue, as he wishes to feel he is doing something that matters. In "The Limey", Beckett and Lanie talk about Castle, leading Beckett to admit her feelings for him. Her attempt to tell him about this (encouraged by Lanie) fails, though, as he appears with a flight attendant at the crime scene. Beckett is hurt, but still refuses to talk to him about this. In "Headhunters", Castle teams up with Detective Ethan Slaughter, clearly avoiding Beckett. She talks to her therapist about this and he suggests that maybe Castle is not ready to wait for her anymore. Beckett is devastated to hear this and is therefore happy when Castle ends his brief partnership with Slaughter. In "Undead Again", the case Beckett and Castle are working on partly mirrors their own problems such as one witness claiming not to remember anything of a murder. In the end, Beckett tells Castle that she is seeing a therapist and is working on herself which causes the wall inside her to slowly come down. To this revelation, Castle says "I'd like to be there when it does" to which Beckett replies "Yeah, I'd like you to be there, too". In the Season 4 finale, "Always", Beckett and Castle are forced to deal with their relationship when a murder they are investigating turns out to be linked to Beckett's shooting almost a year before. Castle, trying to get Beckett off the case, tells her he loves her and admits that he heard her saying she remembered everything. She is, however, angry that he hid important facts from her in order to protect her and refuses to back off from the case, causing Castle to end their partnership, refusing to see her throw her life away. Beckett is unable to resolve the case this time, though, and, in a near-death experience, realizes how much Castle truly means to her. After she resigns from her job, Beckett visits Castle that night and, while telling him she is sorry, shares a passionate kiss with him before they go to his bedroom hand in hand. In the Season 5 premiere, "After the Storm", it is implied that Beckett and Castle have consummated their relationship when Castle wakes up into his bed to find a shirt-clad Beckett walking in his bedroom with morning coffee. They speak about their night, with Beckett asks Castle if he liked it, to which Castle replies with a yes. They both agree that it was not a one time thing and want to have a serious relationship, but their conversation is interrupted when Castle's mother comes home, causing Beckett to sneak out of Castle's loft, so that Martha or Alexis don't see her. They must keep their relationship a secret since, due to Precint rules, coworkers are not allowed to become romantically or sexually involved or one of them must become re-assigned to a new partner or department. But, even though Castle is not technically a police officer, they both fear Captain Gates will go by the rule anyway and may re-assign Beckett or possibly kick Castle out for good. So the two decide that, for the time being, they will keep their relationship a secret. In the episode "Still", Beckett and Castle arrive at an apartment of a suspected bomber, who escapes out the window into an alley, where he's immediately cornered by Ryan and Esposito. As he's ordered to lay on the ground, he holds out a remote that he sets to arm what is believed to be a bomb. When Esposito radios Beckett to clear out of the apartment, Beckett steps on a floor plate, setting the trigger of the bomb. To keep Beckett's mind off the predicament she's in, Castle distracts her with the argument of who was into who first. The majority of the episode is a series of flashbacks proving each other's point. As it's discovered the bomb also has a timer and will detonate soon, Beckett asks Castle to leave. As he's leaving, Becket calls out and tells him that she loves him, and he tells her that he loves her too. This is the first time we hear Beckett say out loud that she loves Castle. Castle shortly returns, and with the help of Ryan & Esposito he and Beckett figure out what the disarm code is for the bomb, and Beckett is saved. As Castle and Beckett exit the apartment to the street, the two embarce, and just as they're about to kiss, a car pulls up with Ryan, Esposito and Captain Gates, who rush up to them to show they're happy they made it out alive. As Esposito hugs Beckett, she quietly asks him if Gates saw her and Castle about to kiss, and before he can answer, Gates says she's glad that they're both ok, and she "didn't know too many men that would have done what he (Castle) did" to stay with Beckett. As Beckett agrees, Gates tells Beckett, "Oh for heaven's sake detective, just kiss the man." In shock, Beckett replies, "Sir, you know?", and Gates says, "What, do you think I'm an idiot? I needed to maintain plausible deniability, which I can continue, as long as you two both act professionally at the precinct." Castle says he has no problem with that, but claims Beckett has a long history of coming on to him at work, to which Beckett interupts him, and tells Gates, "I don't think it'll be a problem sir." So their relationship is now out in the open. Others Tom Demming In "Den of Thieves", Beckett meets robbery detective Tom Demming, whom she instantly takes a liking. It is later revealed that the two have started dating, eating together at work, and even "sharing a cab." At the end of "Overkill," she shares a kiss with him, confirming that they are now in a relationship. However, in the season 2 finale, Beckett realises she has feelings for Castle, and decides to accept his invitation to the Hamptons even though she'd previously declined it. Beckett breaks off the relationship with Demming, claiming that it "isn't what she's looking for right now". Demming asks her what she is looking for, and she merely looks away. Will Sorenson Beckett once dated FBI Agent Will Sorenson for 6 months after they met and worked together on a kidnapping case of a 6-year-old boy. In this case, they found the kidnapper, but the boy was already dead when they got to him. When Sorenson got a career opportunity in Boston, he chose to took it, although he seemed to have asked Kate to come with him. She declined because coming with him would have meant moving away with him again if more opportunities rise in other places. Will missed Beckett, though, and meant to call several times but, never got around to it. In "Little Girl Lost", Agent Will requests for Kate's assistance in another kidnapping case, promising that they will find this child in time, which, eventually, they do. Obviously, Will used the case as an excuse to get close to her again, although he was not expecting the presence of a shadowing novelist. This becomes evident when Will kisses Beckett when he gets her alone, although their moment is disrupted when Castle walks in on them to pop a theory. Later, he asks her for another chance. When Beckett asks him what they will do if he has to leave again, Sorenson says that she should come with him then. When Beckett does not respond, Sorenson simply asks Beckett to think about it. Richard tells her that he could see why their relationship wouldn't work, saying that they are too alike, like "yin-yin". In "A Death in the Family", Sorenson is in the car driving former mobster Jimmy Moran back to the safe house, when the killer pulls up next to them and shoots both Moran and Sorenson. Beckett later looks genuinely concerned at the news of his injury, and waits at the hospital with Sorenson until she has to leave for work purposes. She returns after closing the case, laughing and enjoying her conversation with her ex-boyfriend. It is presumed that he was dispatched to another location because he was never again seen since, although in "Murder, He Wrote", Esposito finds out that he has been stationed in Europe six months prior. Josh Davidson In the last scene of season 3's fourth episode, "Punked", Josh (Victor Webster) comes to the precinct and picks Beckett up to go motorbike riding (shown by her going to get her helmet). Prior to this, Beckett had not told anyone that she had a new boyfriend. In the next episode, it is revealed that Josh is a biker and a cardiac surgeon. In "Last Call", Beckett tells Castle that she and Josh had just been tucked up in bed with her laptop when his call came through to meet him at "The Old Haunt". In "Knockdown", Castle arrived at Beckett's apartment and asked for Josh before he handed her flowers, indicating that the relationship with Josh is no longer casual. In "Countdown", Josh stays in Manhattan, as opposed to going to Haiti, causing Beckett to think they "have a chance." Josh saves both her and Castle from hypothermia. They embrace at the end of the episode, however, Beckett seems distracted and longingly stares after Castle as he leaves. At the end of "Rise", in which the couple are seen together several times, Beckett reveals that she broke up with Josh during her recovery. Rogan O'Leary In "For Better or Worse", it is revealed that Kate went to a wedding chapel with her then boyfriend Rogan O'Leary during her first year at Stanford, getting married there. She didn't think it was real at the time, but it emerges years later that the marriage was valid. She has to go to Willow Creek, NY to locate him and get him to sign the divorce papers so she can marry Castle. Family Jim Beckett Jim is Kate's father who suffered after his wife died. He became an alcoholic, but Kate was able to help him get sober. He gave her his watch as a reminder. Johanna Beckett Johanna is Kate's mother who got killed by Dick Coonan while investigating a case. Kate was close to her mother when she was young and she apparently looks like her mother. Her death was the reason she became a cop and is what drives her to seek justice. Friends Esposito & Ryan Kate works with Javier and Kevin at the 12th and gets along very well with them. When on the job, she acts as the boss in the team and mostly instructs the two for their next moves, although they do help each other a lot. Even though they are often out to annoy Beckett and tease her with Castle, they all seem to care about each other very much. Lanie Parish Lanie is a colleague and a very good friend to Kate. Kate feels that she can tell Lanie most anything, so she finds herself often opening up to her about Castle. Kate asked her to be her maid of honor in Law & Boarder. Jenny Ryan Beckett first met Jenny when Ryan brought her 12th Precinct to met the team. Jenny stated that Kate look much more pretty than her picture in Cosmopoliton. They often talk a lot and become very close when Jenny ask Beckett about Ryan. Martha & Alexis Beckett met Rick's mother, Martha, and his daughter, Alexis, a while after she and Castle began working together. She gets along with them quite well and seems to care for them as they care for her. Rick would sometimes open up to Kate about his problems with his mother and daughter, and Rick would often talk to them about his issues with Kate, so they all seem connected through Castle. Roy Montgomery Roy Montgomery is Kate's first captain at the 12th Precinct. Although he is directly involved with her mother's death, when she still did not know this they were very close. Feeling guilty and somehow responsible for her mother's death, he looks out for Kate and often tries to keep Kate away from the case and out from danger. He gave his life to protect Beckett from the man who wanted her dead. Before he died, she realized that she had forgiven him and they all decided to keep his past actions a secret from everybody so that Roy could die a hero. Victoria Gates Months after she was shot at Montgomery's funeral, she returned and met the new captain of the precinct, Victoria Gates. She was partnered with Castle again though Gates was against it, believing Kate was better as a detective without the distractions Castle give. She gets along professionally with Gates, although she occasionally shows her soft side to Kate. Mike Royce Mike was Beckett's first training officer after leaving the academy. Because of his stories, she found herself falling in love with him, a feeling that was only shared by the other platonically. When she and Royce, now a bounty hunter, encounter each other again during a case they both happen to be working on, she later realizes that he used her, leaving her feeling betrayed. She later arrests him despite their past and separate on bad terms. Later, when Beckett finds out that Royce has been murdered, she decides to investigate his death, bringing her and Castle to LA. She then receives a letter from Royce, apologizing for his mistakes and encouraging her to pursue the relationship with Castle. Madison Queller Gallery 224_5_0131.jpg|Yeah,...Fine. 500px-Castle-1x06-Beckett-Glock17-1.jpg 233098_512x288_generated.jpg beckett 3.jpg castle.jpg Castle_Beckett_Hug_by_michygeary.jpg Castle_Beckett_Kiss_Manip_by_michygeary.jpg|Too bad, It's not real... Castle_Beckett_Kiss_Manip_by_michygeary.png castle_nineteen.jpg castle1CB110110.jpg castle-and-beckett_15221_1.jpg castle-beckett.jpg Castle-Beckett-1-07-castle-and-beckett-5946509-500-346.jpg castle-beckett101909.jpg Castle-Beckett-castle-15468402-1366-768.jpg castle-tv-18.jpg Kate Beckett detective.jpg kate-beckett.jpg Kate-Beckett-425x239.jpg Kate-Beckett-castle-30509826-423-317.jpg kate-beckett-photo.png pic-of-kate-beckett.png prettydeadbeckett1-1303402210.jpg tumblr_m0aokdBLpe1r1h2mg.jpg Det.-Kate-Beckett-b.jpg tumblr_m5pq3isifA1r0vbi4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5proe0Jfz1qjms42o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5qf40grjK1qcj500o1_500.gif tumblr_m5qhe9esfl1qcj500o1_500.gif tumblr_m5qrevkHXr1r600o0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5qri7RDdg1r600o0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ruibdoi21qms1n5o1_500.jpg Wikia Castle - Kate Vera.png|Vera in the Penny Baker Club KateBeckett.jpg|Kate Beckett in The Limey 4x01.jpg BDaduJFCcAEFfgI.png BCxej_DCMAAAMsD.jpg FGGJ.jpg IMG_1476.JPG Funny-Stana-stana-katic-29466041-500-281.png BDVmO8JCMAE9YtM.jpg BDVWkrICcAIs0M4.jpg IMG_1194.PNG Trivia *"Cool Boys" is so far the only episode in which Kate is absent. *"Sucker Punch" is the first episode (and so far the only one) to have Kate killing someone (Dick Coonan). *She carries a Glock 17 as her sidearm until "Home Is Where the Heart Stops", where she starts carrying a Glock 19. She also carries a Glock 26 as her backup sidearm and has given it to Castle twice, once during Boom! and A Deadly Affair. *She has also used a Heckler & Koch USP, which she held to a Russian mobster who was threatening Castle during Deep in Death. *Her badge number is "41319". The presence of a black 'WTC' breast bar in "Veritas" indicates she was a 9/11 first responder. *According to producer Terri Edda Miller, Beckett's birthday is November 17 and she was 19 when her mother died on January 9, 1999, make her year of birth as 1979 just one year younger than actress Stana Katic who plays her. She is stated to be 32 when being wheeled into hospital in "Rise". *In Suicide Squeeze, Beckett revealed that she is baseball fan and she has been going to baseball games since the age of 3 with her dad. *In Last Call, Kate reveals that she has a tattoo (seemingly small, someplace not easily visible, etc.) to Castle, but she doesn't state where or what it is.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut6gZeQ0-hI *In episode To Love and Die in L.A., Kate admitted to Castle that she dressed as Gene Simmons of KISS for Halloween once. *In Limelight, she has an aunt Theresa, who posted something about Castle and his ex-wife but took it down by a request of Jim. *She's a fan of Temptation Lane, like her best friend, Lanie, and Nebula-9. *It's rumored that she was a Girl Scout. *According to Little Girl Lost and Kick the Ballistics, Beckett's coffee order is a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar-free vanilla. *In her teens, her parents seem to worried about her wild-child, rebel style with her motorcycle, tattoo, a possible belly ring, etc... *In Last Action Hero, she has cousin name Sofia, who's now living in her old apartment. References External links es:Kate Beckett Beckett, Kate Beckett, Kate Beckett, Kate Beckett, Kate